


Shallow Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Horror, M/M, Off Screen Death, imprisoned, mer!Dick, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason isn't alone in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptgreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/gifts).



The water was freezing, soaking through his clothes, weighing him, pulling him down. He coughed salty water. He hadn’t been able to get a life jacket. It had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. The gunfight on the small yacht had hit something important and now the damn ship was on fire. It was burn to death or drown, and he had decided he could hold his breath better than he could blow out the fire.

It was dark. Heavy splashes signaled that others had followed his lead. At least this would stop the gunfire, but the weird thing was the screaming didn’t stop. In fact it grew louder before getting cut off abruptly.

He continued to kick his legs up, looking around wildly. The light of the fire cast eerie shadows over the open ocean. He looked around wildly, spotting a few more of the gangsters that up until a few minutes ago had been determined to slaughter him.

There was a tension, a fear that went beyond the fire. The knowledge that something was there.

Another scream choked off by water. Then another. He watched as a body was dragged under the water. Shit, shit!

He started kicking wildly, pushing himself away from the burning boat and the others. He saw a large tail slide into the water just as he turned. Sharks? He panted, water mixing with air. He counted the screams. He was the only one left–

A hand wrapped around his ankle and tugged hard. He gave a cry of shock and wild fear. Knowing that it was something else and knowing that he wouldn’t be coming out of the icy depths again.

Arms wrapped around him. The firelight lit the bottle green ocean. Alien eyes stared at him with interest. He struggled, kicked, punched, the water softening all his blows.

A moment of confusion and his head broke the surface again. The creature looked human. A beautiful black haired man with a very strong grip. The blood of the others had been washed away by the ocean.

“You, I think I’ll keep,” The creature said.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up soaking wet, chilled to the bone, but he wasn’t in the water anymore. He didn’t know where he was…

 

Everything was murky. Jason reached down and curled his hand into the wet sand.

 

He was stunned by the cold, but the lingering phantoms of memory, a dream? Prompted him to pull himself up. 

 

He jumped, forgetting the cold when he heard a nearby splash over the rolling waves. 

 

I hit my head, he told himself even as he tried to move away from the tide. I just hit my…

 

He turned and shouted in surprise. On a formation of rocks a creature–the creature was staring at him. Half his body was human and the other half a curving, elegant fish tail black and a bio-luminescent blue. 

 

Just run, he tried to kick his mind in gear. He has a fish tail. Just run. 

The merman gave him a bright smile, that on a normal human might be stunning, but only chilled Jason’s heart seeing those sharp carnivorous teeth.

Run. Run!

 

But the creature moved first. It threw itself into the air, landing into the ocean and swam backwards a bit further. 

 

Why wasn’t it attacking?

 

“You, I think I’ll keep.”

 

He ran now, even though the danger was gone. He ran blindly across the beach. Noticed the easy curve. Noticed the rock formation in front of him twenty minutes later. 

 

Jason panted, sweat streaking down his forehead. 

 

An island.

 

“You, I think I’ll keep.” 

 

A fishbowl.


End file.
